


Hey guys

by paintedsmiles



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gaming, M/M, Protective Mark, Teen Pregnancy, Teens, Time Change, Tomboy, YouTube, daddy mark!, suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsmiles/pseuds/paintedsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunk night with the boys and one dare that will change a persons life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey guys

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a thanks to markiplier and his amazing gameing videos.  
> Also this what I think his daughter would look like  
> Would have Mark's hair color  
> Hazel eyes  
> Mark's nose , cheeks , ears  
> Basically a 4 year old girl version of mark

Mark's POV  
"And I will see you in the next video. Bye bye." I said while turning of the camera then all of the sudden I hear,

"Daddy," a little girl with hazle eyes and long black hair holding her Tiny Box Tim with tears in hear eyes. 

"What's wrong Marley?" I said picking her up and hugging her.

"I-i had a nightmare again." She said squeezing her tiny box tim. She was only four so everything scared her.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight." I asked smileing. She nodded her head so I walked to my room and tucked her in my blankets.

"Good night Marley." I sigh kissing her forehead.

"Night daddy." She yawned closing her eyes. A couple of minutes later she was past out then I walked out of the room down to the kitchen. I look at the time and it was only 8:30 so I sat down at the table then my phone began to ring. I grabbed it out of my pocket to see who it was. It was Wade so I quickly thought of something funny to say to him and answered

"What do you want doucenozzel." I joked

"Hey, tommarow do you and Marley want to hang with Bob and I at my place?" He asked

"Sure" I said. We talked for a bit and we hung up and I walked up to my room and saw Marley was still sleeping happly. She was one of the best things that happen to me. I looked at her for a minute and crawled In my bed with her. She stirred for a second but went back to peacefulness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestins in comments and you may criticize  
> I know it's short but it is just the beginning so there will be more in next chapter


End file.
